highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Shinra
Tsubaki Shinra is the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and Sona's Queen. She is the fourth most popular girl in the Academy. Appearance Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye (both light brown in the anime). In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Personality Like Sona, Tsubaki has a serious personality and is rarely seen smiling. She also cares deeply for her teammates and is very loyal to Sona. After falling in love with Yuuto Kiba, Tsubaki is shown to be very shy when around him to the point where she loses her usual calm demeanour. History Tsubaki was born in the Tsubaki Clan which has ancient and honorable origin that purifies evil spirits, but due to her trait that calls out to abnormal beings through her mirrors, she received a state which was basically isolation from the other members. She eventually overcame that by becoming a Devil under Sona, and changed the mirror to her own powers, which became her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. She then enters the Kuoh Academy along with Sona, becoming the Vice Student President in her third and final year. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Tsubaki first appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. When Kokabiel decided to attack Kuoh Academy, Tsubaki and the members of the Student Council assisted in forming a barrier to surround the school while maintaining it from outside. In Volume 5, she, Yura, and Meguri faces against both Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia on separate occasions during their masters' Rating Game. While she manages to defeat Xenovia, she failed to gain the upper hand against Yuuto by sword skills alone. She was force to retreat during her one-on-one duel with Yuuto after the interference by Akeno when the latter started to use her Holy Lightning. Tsubaki was then chased by Yuuto who fought her one more time revealing the Durandal lent to him by Xenovia, allowing Yuuto to use the holy aura from Durandal to defeat her. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In the student council room Issei was told by other members of student council that she has fallen in love with Kiba after her defeat to him in rating game. In Volume 12, she and the rest of the Student Council were protecting the children of the Underworld from Heracles and Jeanne from Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction but was at a disadvantage due to the two of them using the children as hostages. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Tsubaki assisted the Occult Research Club in the rescue attempt after their first year students were kidnapped by Khaos Brigade and the Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, along with the Student Council, Tsubaki participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Powers & Abilities Master Naginata Wielder: Tsubaki is a master of naginata capable of rivaling Yuuto and Xenovia. Reverse (反転 （リバース）Ribāsu): A type of magic that turns the effects of any power or object into it's opposite. Tsubaki attempted to reverse the properties of the Phoenix's Tears on Yuuto but was unsuccessful. Equipment Mirror Alice (追憶の鏡（ミラー・アリス）, Mirā Arisu): Tsubaki's Sacred Gear. It creates a mirror that if destroyed reflects double the damage on the attacker, but cannot be summoned twice in a row without a cool-down period. Naginata: Tsubaki's primary weapon that she uses in battle. Trivia *Tsubaki's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 7 inches) according to the visual book with her data. *In the light novel, she is stated to have heterochromic eyes. In the anime, however, she is depicted with light brown eyes instead. *In the anime, she takes part in the dodgeball game to determine who should get their familiars first. *Tsubaki is the only known Queen that uses a Sacred Gear. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Queen Category:DxD